


[Podfic] Hear His Alibis

by dodificus



Series: By and By [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>creepy never looked so cute - or, how Sheriff Stiles accidentally adopted a juvenile offender. (another) pyromaniac au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Hear His Alibis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hear his alibis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/366748) by [1001cranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/pseuds/1001cranes). 



**Length:** 47:29  
**File Size:** 51 MB (mp3)  
**Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012100101.zip)

The podbook of the entire series can be found here at sendspace: [m4b](https://www.sendspace.com/file/k58zes)


End file.
